Stain resistance, mar resistance, and hardness properties are important performance property for surface coating applications such as wood coating applications, concrete coating applications, or metal coating applications. Polyurethane dispersions are commonly used by the original equipment manufacturer or subsequent user, for example, Do IT Yourself, applications to coat, for example, wood surfaces. For most of the wood coatings, contact with various foods and dyes requires a relatively high levels of stain resistance to everyday use liquids like coffee, orange juice, ketchup and other wide variety of food products. In general, mar resistance directly correlates to the durability of the coating. Hence a coating with good hardness, chemical resistance, water resistance, scratch resistance, and mar resistance is desired for wood substrates. Several approaches have been used to promote better properties for such wood substrates. These approaches include, for example, incorporating acrylic/vinyl functionality (hybrids and blends), fatty acid modification to the backbone, cross linking, incorporating UV curable moieties as well as more exotic chemistries such a fluorination, chlorination, to the polyurethane dispersions. A wide variety of molecules have also been added in the formulation stages to tackle individual short comings in properties. These approaches result in extra cost and effort to achieve the desired performances.
Accordingly, there is still a need for a polyurethane dispersion with improved properties suitable for surface coatings such as wood coatings, concrete coatings, or metal coatings. Furthermore, there is a need for a method for producing such polyurethane dispersions with improved properties suitable for surface coatings such as wood coatings, concrete coatings, or metal coatings.